You mean everything to me
by Ifyouonlyknew25
Summary: The cast of So Random! express their feelings about Channy. And Chad expresses his feeelings about that... CHANNY!


A:N/ Haha! Another Channy fanfic! I love it! This is kind of Random so… don't hate! Don't get mad, get Glad! Lol. :D *sigh* I love sugar highs! And I love you! In a friendship-ish type of way. Ahh… anyway, I was bored. Read on!

***This story takes place right after Falling for the Falls. :D**

Disclaimer: I own Sonny with A Chance!

Nope, still not true yet… Mom lied to me! Not all dreams come true!

Sonny P.O.V

Sonny Cooper. I _really _like the sound of that. Ahh… Sonny Cooper. I can't believe my boyfriend is Chad Dylan Cooper. I walked to the dressing room that Tawni and I share with the stupidest smile on my face. I walked in, ready to start the best day ever!

"Hi Tawni," I said happily. She turned around in her chair and glared at me. "What wrong?"

"What do you think is wrong, Sonny?"

"Uhh… you're out of Coco Moco Coco lipstick?" I knew what she was talking about but didn't want to admit it.

"No- but I have to get more. Anyways, NO. YOU'RE DATING CHAD DYLAN COOPER!" She yelled.

"Tawni, calm down. Yes, I'm dating Chad. But you're just going to have to get over it. I'm not going to break up with him to make you happy."

"But it _would _make me happy…"

"Yeah, and it would make me _un_happy. Miserable, actually. Is that what you want?" Tears were forming in my eyes. I couldn't believe she was this selfish!

"I can't believe you're that selfish!" someone said angrily. I turned around to see that Chad had come in sometime while we were arguing. He came to me and pulled me into a hug.

"Don't cry, Sonshine. Everything will be okay."

"Thanks, Chad. But I'm okay. My emotions just got the best of me."

"Well, let's go and get some fro-yo. I know how much you like it…" he said soothingly, pulling me out of the room.

I have the best boyfriend ever.

Tawni P.O.V

Selfish? I'm not selfish. I'm just trying to look out for Sonny. She's my best friend- my only friend. I don't want her getting hurt. She was crushed after the whole James Conroy fiasco, and I don't want her to get hurt like that again. Especially because it's Chad. She can lie to us as much as she wants, but we all know how much she likes him. Just as much, I realized, as he likes her. I guess it would seem like I was being selfish, but I really just care. With a sigh, I realized what I had to do. I reapplied my Coco Moco Coco lipstick and walked out of our dressing room.

I walked into the cafeteria, franticaly searching for Sonny. She was sitting at the Mackenzie Falls table holding hands with Chad. I guess the Falls cast accepted Sonny and Chad. We were just acting immature.

"Hi," I said tentativly, not sure how to act. Sonny and Chad looked away, still mad because of our argument. But the rest of the Falls just smiled at me. I guess the feud is over.

"What do you need, Tawni?" Someone asked. I didn't even know the guy, but apparently he knew who I was.

"I need to talk to Sonny and Chad."

They both ignored me.

"Guys…" I whispered.

They both turned at that, shock on their faces.

"Please…"

I think that they were still in shock; they agreed. I pulled them away from the smiling cast of Mackenzie Falls. That was getting awkward.

"Guys, I'm sorry for what I said before. You should be allowed to date if you want to. And if Mackenzie Falls is okay with it, then so is So Random! I just was looking out for you, Sonny. You're my best friend, and the whole James thing really crushed you. I just don't want you to be hurt," I finished.

Sonny stood up and pulled me into a hug. "Awww, Tawni! You _do_ have a heart! Thanks for caring."

The heart comment kind of pissed me off, but at least we were friends again. I looked over at Chad. The whole time he was smiling. Time to change that.

"And _you_! If you hurt her, I'll find you, AND you're car, and break you both!"

NOW he looked scared. "Tawni, no, please! Not my car!"

I smiled. "Then don't hurt her," I said sweetly, poking him in the chest. Maybe this was good that they were dating. More time with Chad meant more time to mess with him. Hehehe!

Nico P.O.V

I was still a little shocked over the Chad and Sonny dating thing. Sonny was like my sister, and I didn't want Chip Drama Pants to hurt her feelings. But that's alright. If he hurts her feelings, I'll hurt his body. I really doubt _alone _I could take him, but my uncle has a few… buddies… that could help me out. Suddenly I heard a awesome song play through out the hallway I was in. While jamming out, I reached into my back pocket and pulled out my phone. I had a text from… Tawni. Huh?

To all Randoms.

Chad and Sonny are now an "item." Nobody messes with them or they answer to me.

If Chad breaks Sonny's heart, we break him AND his car.

HUGS AND KISSES!

Tawni

Ha! Forget my uncle… Tawni's scarier. How come I didn't think to wreck his car?

Grady P.O.V

I got Tawni's text message and I have to say, I wasn't shocked. Sonny and Chad always flirt. It was no big deal. But Sonny missed Pizza Night to go on a date with Chad Dylan Pooper? Unforgivable!

And my new cheese flavor, Jalepino Madness is MUCH bigger news than Channy!

Zora P.O.V

"Sonny, Sonny, Sonny. What are we going to do with you? I was just crawling around in my vents, hearing things I probably shouldn't, when I hear you tell off Tawni. Nice job, by the way. Then she comes crawling back, saying how much you mean to her- bleh! And you just take her back!"

She just looked at me. "Hi to you to, Zora."

Chad looked stunned. "Were you _spying _on us?"

"Not intentionally!"

They just looked at me. Wow, I hadn't noticed how quiet the cafeteria had become until Tawni walked out. And now it was awkward.

"Listen, weirdo. Tawni just blew up at Sonny, she's been getting texts all day, and now you come in here, lecturing to us _about _us? I DON'T THINK SO! And another thing-"

"Chad," Sonny cut him off. Good thing too, because if he called me a weirdo again, I was going to go balistic.

"Stop being mean to her," she said angrily. "ZORA is the only one who actually cares about me! Tawni will and has always only cared about herself, and Nico and Grady mean well, but they have the attention span of a squirrel."

Wow, I didn't think Sonny had it in her. I guess she can get really mad sometimes. She doesn't even need me!

"We'll, it looks like Sonny has this under control. I'm just going to go- uh- to my coffin."

"What do you do in there?" Chad asked.

"You'd like to know, wouldn't you?" I replied, walking out.

"Yes!" Chad yelled after me. Then Sonny said, "Let it go. She'll never tell."

It's not that big a deal. I just talk to my boyfriend Holloway.

Chad P.O.V

"You know," I said to Sonny. We were finally eating lunch. "You're friends are weird but I like them."

"I'm glad," she smiled, and lightly kissed me. "You're the best boyfriend ever, Chad."

"And you mean everything to me," I said, kissing her back. And with Sonny, I actually mean it. Sonny Cooper… I like the sound of that.

A:N/ That's all folks. Wow, this is longer than I expected. Now I want more reviews! Also go to my profile and check out my other stories, and vote on my poll. Now Review!


End file.
